


Power Rangers Eagle Guard

by dragonflydart123



Category: Power Rangers, Super Sentai - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflydart123/pseuds/dragonflydart123
Summary: When the Black Cross Army attacks Planet Ersen, it's up to six young people to become the newest generation of Power Rangers, and fight to save their home! Can they win?
Kudos: 1





	Power Rangers Eagle Guard

Another new story. This team is Power Rangers: Eagle Guard, based off of Himitsu Sentai Gorenger, the original Super Sentai team. Also, the Sixth Ranger, and the entirety of Planet Ersen is mine. And if you guys don't like my changes, then don't read my story. 

Planet Ersen, Third Person POV

We open up on a shot of a beautiful blue planet. Zooming in, we see the planet has massive skyscrapers, with hover cars and speeder bikes. Air traffic is heavy, as it usually is on this scientifically advanced world. In the distance, mountains with snow capped tops were visible, and there were rolling green fields of flowers. We zoom in on what looks like a military compound. A group of young men and women were playing soccer, kicking the ball back and forth, as it was rec time. A flag blowed in the wind, proudly bearing the name of EAGLE, MALDOVAR BRANCH. We focus on one woman in particular. She is tall, about 5'9, has flaming red hair, and gorgeous red eyes and is 25 years old, with major self confidence issues. Like all Ersenians, she had sharp ears, that pointed at the tips (AN: Think of Legolas' ears from Lord of the Rings). "Ready?" She asked her friends. Everyone nodded. "Here we go!" She called, kicking the soccer ball. As it flew into the sky, a silver dagger pierced the ball, causing everyone to frown, and run over to the ball. She pulled the dagger out of the ball. "The mark of the Black Cross Army." She said, frowning. Her girlfriend, a young woman of 23 years old, with dark hair and dark eyes looked scared. "Don't worry, we've prepared for this." She soothed, quickly kissing her fiance. Annie Blanko smiled.

Just then, maniacal laughter was heard all around. Everyone turned to the source of the noise. A monster appeared, with men dressed in black leather, and they were faceless. These were the Mechanical Men, foot soldiers of the Black Cross Army. The monster himself had a fairly simple design. He was wearing a black cloak, and had a massive scythe. He had a gold mask on, with red slits for eyes, and a very creepy grin. This is the Golden Masked Monster. He continued laughing as he raised his scythe. The Mechanical Men leapt down, and attacked the hapless group of soldiers. They cut down everyone in their path, killing them instantly. They also threw explosives that killed more soldiers. Unfortunately, Annie happened to be one of them. She held her girlfriend's hand, sobbing hysterically. "NO PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE DON'T PLEASE NOOOOOO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Annie was bleeding from her head, and she turned to her girlfriend. "It's OK. I love you. Our baby loves you. We'll be watching you. Tell my family I love them." Annie said, her breathing slowing down, before stopping altogether, the light leaving her brown eyes. She whimpered, and put her head on Annie's chest, listening for a heartbeat. She put her head on Annie's stomach, waiting to feel their daughter kick. Annie had been four months pregnant. "NOOOOOO!" She screamed, as she neither heard nor felt anything. She wailed loudly, beating the ground with her fist.

She let out another scream as she watched HQ being blown up. She gingerly crossed Annie's arms, taking their engagement ring off her finger, before running in to find her older sister, Branch Leader Abigail (Abby) Cicero. "Commander!" She whimpered, holding her older sister in her arms. "Little Sister? Little Sister?" Abigail, or Abby, as her sister called her, asked. "I'm here. It was a surprise attack by the Black Cross Army." She said. "I'm begging you. Defeat them!" Abby begged, before her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she too passed away. "Big Sister? Big Sister?" The young woman whimpered, red eyes welling with tears. She screamed loudly, full of rage and pain. "Resistance is pointless!" Gold Mask declared, laughing maniacally as the Mechanical Men continued killing. The young woman fought her way out of the destroyed building.

The Maldovar branch of the Interplanetary Peace Organization EAGLE, suffered an attack by the Black Cross Army's Gold Mask, and were utterly murdered. However, one woman miraculously survived whilst sustaining major injuries. This is Sophia Cicero.

Fiore EAGLE Branch

"Down!" A woman yelled. A group of soldiers dropped to the snowy ground, as this base was located in the mountains. "Forward!" The commanding officer yelled, and her soldiers followed her dutifully. They dropped again, and army crawled in the snow. Evil laughter reached the squad's senses, and they looked at each other. "The Black Cross Army." The C.O. said. This woman is 30 years old, and she has brown hair, and bright blue eyes. The monster this time is Warrior Mask. He stabbed one soldier, and killed another, as bombs blew up around the soldiers, severely injuring and killing them. The woman fought her way out, and ducked and rolled to avoid the Mechanical Men.

While training at Uyu Mountain, the Fiore EAGLE branch was murdered by Warrior Mask. Amazingly, a single person survived! This woman is Stella Soreno.

Tekken EAGLE Branch

In another EAGLE branch, young men were practicing their martial arts. One man in particular was doing amazingly well. "Com on, bring it on!" He said, grinning. He had dark black hair, and bright yellow eyes. He easily sidestepped, and flipped one of the other men over. His sharp ears twitched, and everyone stopped, hearing what their fellow soldier heard. The base started shaking, and the 28 year old pointed to an exit. Everyone followed him, but the ones unfortunate enough to leave were gunned down instantly. The Mechanical Men charged forwards, and killed everyone but the young man. He noticed another monster, this one being Bronze Mask. "Enough, let's move out!" Bronze Mask declared, leaving everyone except the young man dead on the ground.

Unfortunately, the Tekken EAGLE branch was also murdered by the Black Cross Army. Somehow, one man survived! His name is Lux Rino.

Planet Ersen, Third Person POV

Sadly, three other EAGLE branches were wiped out, with a single youth from each branch remaining. Their names are Rainier Miyana, Laxus Stireno, and Lisanna Strauss.

Black Cross Castle, Third Person POV

A man in a white cloak stood in front of an army of monsters. "We, the Black Cross Army, have succeeded in our goal of wiping out the various branches of Ersen's EAGLE! An amazing accomplishment! Now, no one can defeat us in the whole of Ersen. All that's left is to attack! No one can defy us! Kill! Attack! Overcome! We hold the power of death and destruction in our hands! After we have destroyed Ersen, we shall make it our own from the ruins of the dead planet!" The Black Cross King declared. His soldiers cheered for blood and death, as the room spins, showing us the various monsters.

Ersen, Third Person POV

We open up on a deserted field. A Blue Ranger showed up. This particular Blue Ranger had a suit design unlike any other Power Ranger in history. The suit itself was a deep blue shade, with two large V's on the chest, emphasizing the young woman's curves. She had a blue cape, and her visor was an arrow. She has black gloves and black boots. On her helmet's forehead, she had a blue number two and she had a low neck collar. She also has heart shaped earrings. Finally, she has a silver belt buckle in the shape of an S, with six colors on it. Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Pink, and Gold. The one in the middle of her buckle, was blue. The Blue Ranger fired an arrow at dummies of the Mechanical Men, and each fell down one by one. "Nicely done!" A crystal clear soprano voice called out, and the Blue Ranger turned around, and saw a Red Ranger. The Red Ranger had a high neck collar, with the visor being a blue sideways number eight, and she had white gloves and boots, with a single yellow V on her chest, again emphasizing her curves. On her helmet's forehead, was an eagle's wing with a yellow number one in the middle. She also has a yellow leg band on her right leg. Like her fellow female Ranger, she had heart shaped earrings. Finally, she also had the belt buckle, with the red star in the middle. She sat on a red and white motorcycle. "Blue Ranger." The Red Ranger declared. She raised her arm in a sort of salute, and drove off.

The Blue Ranger jogged over to the dummies, and saw something labeled in white on the back of one. She picked it up, and read, "SnackGon?" with a note of confusion in her voice. Cut to demorph of the young woman, to reveal Stella Soreno. She adjusted her hat, and nodded to herself. "Alright then."

A volcano somewhere on the planet, third person POV

"Come on! Come on! I only have to do this six more times. Damn, what a big volcano!" The Yellow Ranger stated, dragging a massive vehicle up the side of the hill. This Yellow Ranger was male, with three red V's on his chest. Like the Blue Ranger, he has black boots, and black gloves. He has a white number three on his helmet's forehead. His belt buckle had the yellow star in the middle. His visor shape is a curved rectangle. "Amazing job, Yellow Ranger!" The Red Ranger complimented. The Yellow Ranger smiled under his helmet, as the Red Ranger drove away. The Yellow Ranger knelt down, and took the sign off of the dog. "How does that even work?" He wondered, looking at the sign. He grinned under his helmet. "Power Down!" He declared, and the yellow suit vanished. "SnackGon, huh? My favorite place." Lux declared, smiling.

Another field, third person POV

This time, we see a Pink Ranger. She has four red V's on her chest, and white gloves and boots. Her heart shaped earrings jungled as she moved. "Come on, bring it on!" She yelled. Her buckle had the pink star. She took off her earring. Pink also has a red heart shaped visor, with a red number four in the middle of the helmet. She tosses an earring at some dummies, and they exploded. "Good job, Pink Ranger." The Red Ranger complimented her teammate. "Here, take this." She added, throwing a card towards the Pink Ranger. Pink caught the card, and read it. She demorphed, to reveal Rainier Miyana, a 24 year old woman with bright pink eyes and the pointy ears of all Ersenians. She pulled her black hair into a ponytail, and grinned.

Finally, we see the last two members of the team. A Green Ranger, and a Gold Ranger. The Green Ranger had five V's on his chest, and the Gold Ranger had six. The Green Ranger has black gloves and boots, and the Gold Ranger's gloves and boots are white. The Gold Ranger has heart shaped earrings like her fellow female Rangers. Their buckles have their respective colored stars in the middle. Green has a red five on his helmet, and Gold has a white six. "Green Boomerang/Gold Saber!" The two yelled as one, as their respective weapons appeared. Green tossed his boomerang, destroying projectiles headed his way, and Gold sliced more out of the air. "Great job. Take this, Green and Gold Rangers!" Red Ranger yelled, watching from afar. "Always so mysterious." Gold Ranger commented. Green nodded in agreement. They both demorphed to reveal Laxus Stireno, and Lisanna Strauss. Laxus has brown hair, and bright green eyes. Lisanna has pure white hair cut in a bob, and her eyes are a bright golden color. Cut to the Red Ranger, driving down the road in her motorcycle. She demorphed, to reveal Sophia Cicero. "They look trustworthy." She murmured to herself.

A little while later, Stella walked in, humming to herself. "Can I get a coffee, please?" She asked the chef, who nodded. We see Rainier sitting at another table, next to someone who looked exactly like Annie, but wasn't. This is her twin sister, Lacy Blanko. The next to walk in was Lux Stireno. "Yo." He called to the chef, whose name is Aaron Entei. "Can I get four large curries?" Lux asked. Aaron scoffed. "No one can eat four of them, not even me. Go with two." Aaron said. Lux shook his head. "One thing you should know about me is I have one hell of an appetite. So, four curries please!" Lux commented, grinning madly. "You'll really eat them?" Aaron asked. Lux nodded. "Gods help you then." Aaron said, sighing, and making the requested dishes. Lux grinned, and started eating. "Damn good!" He grinned. A little boy ran in. This boy is Annie and Lacy's little brother, Tavor Blanko. "Lady!" He called, tugging on Rainier's skirt. She looked down. "You want your allowance?" She asked. Tavor nodded, grinning.

The young woman pressed a couple of coins into his hands, laughing. The Gold Ranger, Lisanna, ran in, taking her hat off. "I hope I'm not too late." She said to herself, the 27 year old panting hard. Stella offered her some water, and she gladly accepted it. Sophia walked in. She was wearing a red suit jacket, and red dress pants, and a black tie. She grimaced when she saw Lacy and Tavor, not having the heart to tell them what happened to their sister. She walked over to her fellow Rangers, and placed a medallion with a red star down on the counter. Everyone followed suit with Blue, Yellow, Pink, and Gold. "Aren't we missing Green?" Lux asked. "It's fine, he'll show up." Sophia said. Lacy tried to run up to talk to Sophia, ask about her sister, Sophia and the others walked through a door. They stepped into an elevator, and Stella tapped Lux's shoulder. "Hey, what kind of lamp can't be lit?" She asked him, grinning. Lux repeated the question with confusion evident on both his face and in his voice. "What the hell could it be?" He asked himself, and Sophia. "I don't know, what is it?" She asked. "Ouch, don't be so cold." Lux said. They walked through a corridor, hearing guitar music the entire time. They stepped into another elevator, and when they walked out, they saw the source of the music. Laxus grinned at his fellow Rangers, holding up his green medallion. Everyone smiled, and placed their six medallions in a special slot. The door opened, and they walked inside, grabbing their medallions.

"The Eagle Guard Room. Our secret base." Sophia declared. Everyone stared at the various panels and machines. "Everyone, I am the Eagle Guard's commander. Let me explain the mission. The troops of the Gold Mask have subdued a munitions factory." Sophia growled angrily, clenching her fists tightly at the mention of the monster that murdered everyone she cared about."He is using first graders as hostages. Apparently, they were on a school field trip. They are in terrible danger. In short, your mission is to save the children, and destroy Gold Mask. That is all." The commander explained. Sophia flipped a switch on one panel, opening another secret door. Inside, the Eagle Guard machines. Four motorcycles. "Soreno, Variblune is yours. Take Rino with you." Sophia ordered as everyone else mounted up. They drove through underground tunnels, and Stella and Lux ran to where Variblune was. It was a flying fortress, and it was red and white, with two helicopter rotors attached to it. Stella and Lux got into the cockpit, and they took off. At the munitions factory, Gold Mask was giving orders to the Mechanical Men. "Lock them up over there." He called. The Mechanical Men nodded, and did just that. Ersen's defense force arrived on scene, with giant riot shields. They charged, but they were no match for the Mechanical Men, who killed them.

The Eagle Guard arrived on scene, and ran to the teacher. Sophia held her, and Lisanna, Rainier, and Laxus watched. "They're in the warehouse. Save them, please!" The teacher said. Sophia nodded, and gently laid the teacher back down. "Stireno, Rino, blow up the warehouse. The doors won't move an inch. Hurry!" Sophia ordered. The Blue and Yellow Rangers looked at each other, and nodded. They deployed a silver claw, and began crushing the warehouse. Once they were through, they used the claw to pick up the school bus. The warehouse exploded in a blaze of fire. Sophia snarled, and clenched her fists. "Gold Mask, I'll kill you, if it's the last thing I'll ever do!" She declared. She jumped in her motorcycle, and chased after Gold Mask. "Finish her!" He declared, and the Mechanical Men threw bombs, which thankfully missed her. One bomb got lucky, and knocked off her motorcycle. She screamed in shock, as she was surrounded. She fought off the Mechanical Men, but more just kept coming. "Stop right there!" A voice yelled. Lisanna, Lux, and Stella stood on the side of a small hill. They were Morphed as the Gold, Yellow, and Blue Rangers respectively. Gold Mask turned around to see Rainier and Laxus as the Pink and Green Rangers. Sophia used the distraction to Morph, her suit appearing in a blaze of energy. She joined her fellow Rangers on the side of the hill. "Just who the hell do you think you are?" Gold Mask growled. Sophia smirked.

"Eagle Guard Red! Rise Up, and Soar to Victory!"

"Eagle Guard Blue! Rise Up, and Soar to Victory!"

"Eagle Guard Yellow! Rise Up, and Soar to Victory!"

"Eagle Guard Pink! Rise Up, and Soar to Victory!"

"Eagle Guard Green! Rise Up, and Soar to Victory!"

"Eagle Guard Gold! Rise Up, and Soar to Victory!"

"Flying the Path to Victory! Together, the six of us are Power Rangers: Eagle Guard!"

They jumped off the hill, and charged the Mechanical Men. "Red Striker!" Sophia called, taking her visor, and turning it into a whip. She started wiping out the Mechanical Men. The other five were surrounded. Stella called on her arrows, and Laxus called on his boomerang. They split up, and fought the foot soldiers. "What the hell sort of lamp can't be lit?!" Lux demanded, still unable to figure out the riddle. The Mechanical Man he was choking responded with, "It's quite simple! A trump!" Lux nodded, and flipped the grunt over. "Thanks!" He said cheerfully. Gold Mask went to attack Rainier, but she stopped him. "Hold your horses!" She declared, before adding, "Pink Shield!" A small pink heart shaped shield appeared, and she used it to reflect light, and blind the Masked Monster. Eventually, they wiped out the Mechanical Men, leaving only Gold Mask remaining. "I'll never forgive you, Gold Mask!" Sophia vowed. They followed him to an empty field, and they stood in a line. "Pink, time for the Eagle Guard Bomber!" Sophia declared. "Roger!" Pink said. She took out a small silver round ball. She kicked it a couple of times, before passing it to Green, who kicked it to Gold, who kicked it to Yellow, who headbutted it in Blue's direction. Finally, she kicked it to Sophia. "FINISH!" Sophia yelled, kicking it at Gold Mask. He exploded upon contact, and the Power Rangers cheered.

Black Cross Castle, Third Person POV

"Damn you, Eagle Guard Rangers! To even fight back against our army! They must have death wishes. One of you, kill them!" Black Cross King declared. His various Masked Monsters started arguing. One remained silent. "Very well! Do it!" He said.

Ersen, Third Person POV

The Eagle Guard Rangers drove back to SnackGon after a successful battle. The battle of good and evil has just begun on the Planet Ersen! Don't give up, Eagle Guard! You can do it! Fight!

The destroyed Maldovar Branch, Sophia's POV

I drove back to my EAGLE branch. I searched for my lover's dead body, intending to bury her. I found her, and started sobbing. It was nighttime out. Annie's favorite time of day, because she loved astronomy. "I can teach you the constellations, if you want me too." I remembered her saying one night, as we snuggled in bed. "I'd like that." I murmured into my fiance's hair. I began digging a grave for her, as memories rushed back to me. My fiance's beautiful voice was the only thing I heard as I continued digging. I finally finished, and wiped my dirt covered hands on my pants. I dug another grave for my sister, next to Annie's grave. I placed my fiance in the first grave, but not before hugging her tightly. I hugged my sister, and placed her in the second grave, before filling the graves back up. When I finished, I drove home. To my shock, I saw Lacy and Tavor. "What happened to our sister?!" Lacy demanded angrily. "Gold Mask murdered her. I just finished burying her. Her, and my own sister." I replied, not having the strength to argue. Tavor's eyes welled with tears, and Lacy pushed me, knocking me on the ground. "I deserved that." I said glumly. "Tavor, come on, we're leaving!" Lacy snapped.

Tavor hugged me, sobbing. I hugged him back, brushing his dark hair. "Your big sister loves you so much." I whispered, rocking him back and forth. "I'm sorry I couldn't save her. I'm so sorry." I said, crying. Tavor and I both calmed down in about five minutes. Tavor cried himself to sleep, and Lacy picked up her little brother. "We're leaving." She declared. She hated me, I could tell. They both left, and I started sobbing again. I walked to mine and Annie's bedroom, looking at all of our pictures from our various dates over the past two years. I held one in particular, the day I proposed to her. I collapsed on our bed, hugging the picture to my chest. I cried myself to sleep.

Next time on Power Rangers: Eagle Guard. The Black Cross Army captures a scientist who made a desertification gun. Can the Rangers stop the Black Cross Army from using it to take over their planet? Find out, on the next episode. Episode Two: Azure Ersen! Desertification Death Plot!


End file.
